To work high up or to climb up or down along a pole, electric linemen, jointers and repairmen or other workers usually have to use protection equipment against accidental falls.
One possible equipment consists of a harness worn by the worker and a strap system attached to the harness, allowing to form a restraining loop or belt around the pole. In case of a fall, the loop tightens around the pole and prevents the free fall of the worker. In order to increase the grip of the loop to the pole in situation of falling, grapples can be added to the strap system. The grapples however reduce the mobility of the workers on pole. Furthermore, the crossing of obstacles such as telephone or cable line cables forces the worker to perform many buckle-unbuckle movements of the strap system so that he/she is always fastened in accordance with safety standards.
Another possible equipment, used or not in complement to the aforesaid equipment, consists of a fall limiter used to limit the effort of an eventual fall to an acceptable level on the body of the worker. It comprises an anchorage point, a harness worn by the worker, and an anti-fall linking system. The linking system can take the form of a glider on a rope (commonly called lifeline), a lanyard with an energy absorber, a reel. One problem with the current anti-fall linking systems resides in finding an appropriate anchorage point on the work structure. Another problem resides in attaching the linking system to the structural element providing the anchorage point located in general high up. Furthermore, in the case of electrical lines, another problem resides in eliminating or else reducing the possible electrocution dangers.